underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Immortal
Immortals are a offshoot of Humanity who have gained biological immortality, along with other superhuman characteristics, due to being carriers of a mutated virus which grants them with eternal life, (but not invulnerability). Loosely speaking, this can collectively refer to Vampires and Lycans, but strictly speaking, a true "Immortal" has the immortality virus with none of the animal genetic fusions. So far in the Underworld universe the only true "Immortal" has been Alexander Corvinus. Description Immortals would seem to not be very different from normal humans, Alexander Corvinus having lived amongst humans for most of his sixteen hundred year life, hiring them as soldiers and servants as seen with his Cleaners in Underworld: Evolution, although it remains unknown how many of them were aware of his immortality. Background Immortality is granted by the active Corvinus Strain, which is a genetic mutation carried within the genes of Alexander Corvinus. In the early 5th century, Alexander was infected with a plague virus, which mutated within him due to the presence of the Corvinus Strain. This made Alexander into the first Immortal, and was passed down through his bloodline. The Immortal viruses of his twin sons William and Marcus were mutated after they were bitten by a wolf and bat respectively, turning them into the first Werewolf and Vampire. According to legend, one of Alexander's sons was mortal, and it is all but proven in Underworld that a dormant virus was passed down to mortal descendants of Alexander, including Michael Corvin. Powers & Abilities Not much is known about an Immortal's abilities. It is unknown if Immortals can bite and infect humans with a virus like Vampires and Lycans, however, Selene gains new strength and powers by drinking Alexander's blood. In Underworld: Evolution, Selene phrases it that Alexander is the only one older and therefore stronger than Marcus. This is shown when Selene gives blood to David to save his life, and when Quint and Jacob Lane inject themselves with the same strand. It was passed on, and made them stronger and faster, as well as granting them superhuman healing and endurance. This also made them all Hybrids. It is unknown if an Immortal has healing powers. When Alexander Corvinus was stabbed through the chest, he indicated he was dying and ended up blowing himself up. It is unknown if he could have healed the wound and simply chose not to and decided to die or was unable to heal the wound. Trivia * In Greg Cox's Underworld: Rise of the Lycans novelization, it is stated that Marcus and William were both Immortals prior to being bitten. * According to Greg Cox's Underworld: Evolution novelization, few Immortals can survive being burned alive. This fact is supported in other installments. In all versions of the second installment, Death Dealers are ordered to make sure that all of William Corvinus' victims are burned to ash before they can turn. Likewise, in "Rise of the Lycans", any and all of the "Werewolves of William's Kind" are also disposed of by fire after death. In Underworld: Awakening, after identifing 'Infected' individuels, they would then be cremated, (pyres are seen during the opening sequence). In real life, it is actually standard proceedure that all dead bodies and medical waste in which the presence of virus' has been confirmed be cremated. es:Inmortal Category:Species Category:Species